


Pokemon White

by Shadesabyss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Minor plot, Non-Consensual, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Shade begins a different kind of Pokemon adventure. A Pokedex in hand that knows the breeding habits of every Pokemon, and PokeBalls that require a special kind of bond to capture Pokemon, his life has just become very interesting. To catch them all, he'll have to collect something else as well[content warnings provided by chapter]
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Pokemon White

**Author's Note:**

> A new journey begins; this chapter contains non-consensual sex between two humans and dubious consent between two humans
> 
> Introducing our main character on this adventure Shade as well as his rival Riku and their Professor Dogwood
> 
> I'm considering titling this story Pokemon Bottom instead, if there are any other suggestions for a more suited name feel free to share!

My alarm buzzes, light flashing before my closed lids until I pry them open to stop the noise. Today’s by bog day, it’s best not to keep the professor waiting. I can’t skip my shower, carefully picking my outfit with travel in mind. Now that I’m eighteen I can go out on my own, Pokedex in hand and pokemon at my hip. My bag has been packed for days, already packed with everything I need before I run to the lab.

I pass my childhood friend on my way in, our shoulders bumping together as we try to push our way into the lab at the same time. I shove through the frame in front of him, hurrying through the dim floor to the Professor’s office.

He’s waiting for us, three pokeballs already set out on his desk. I wonder what he brought for us. The pure white balls shine even in the low light, calling my name.

“Riku, would you give Shade the room? We won’t start without you.” Professor Dogwood dismisses his grandson, making him grumble on his way out; slamming the door shut behind him. “Shade,” he reaches towards me, fingertips grazing my cheek. “Are you ready to receive the fruits of my research?” I nod eagerly, the older man moving closer. “You’ve grown into such a pretty boy, Shade.” his fingers ruffle through my hair.

“What are you doing, Sir?” I swallow, struggling to keep still as the professor's hands glide down my body.

“This is the result of years of work, my boy, and pokescience is lonely work. I’ve got one ready for you, but it’ll come for a price.” “A price?” “Don’t look so worried, I already have something in mind,” his fingers curl over the front of my jeans, thumb popping the button open. I bite my lip, nodding once. He doesn’t wait for more, hastily guiding me to his desk to hop onto the smooth wood; pulling my jeans down and taking my boxers with them.

The older man spreads my legs, pulling my folds apart to dive straight into my cunt with his fingers. My hips shift, already opening up for his digits. His cock is already hard for me, bulging against his jeans as he fingers me. I’ve never seen one before.

It stands up when it’s freed, his skin blushing red with arousal. I almost whine when the professor pulls his fingers away, my pussy wet and throbbing to feel something inside it again.

He doesn’t make me wait, pushing his thick cock into me. I gasp, walls stretching to fit him inside me as he thrusts forward; bottoming out just to pull back again, slamming our hips together. I bite back a moan, yelping as he fucks me roughly.

“It’s been such a long time since I’ve fucked something so pretty.” the professor’s voice is low, edged with lust as he bounces me on his cock; my elbows falling back onto his desk. My body rocking with the rhythm of his balls smacking against my skin. It still stings, the edge of pain only making my gasps louder.

I shove my hips against his, trying desperately to keep up with him. I can hear him breathing, puffing as he struggles to keep his own pace. A grin still spreads on his face, grabbing for me to pull us closer together. I can feel every inch of him pounding into me, making his home inside my cunt and nestling into place; hands firmly holding my hips down.

I gasp, muscles twitching and pulling when his cock bursts; swirling hot cum into my cunt that it gladly drinks, my own come mixing with his inside me. My eyes roll back, hips twitching as I take everything he has.

My back hits the desk when he steps back, head flopping over the edge before I can try to catch myself. I can feel his cum dripping out of my cunt, taking its time on the way out. He filled me to the brim. I try yo pick myself up, the professor tsking me softly.

“Ah, ah, don’t bother moving quite yet.” he leans over me, petting my hair again. “You want your Pokedex enough, and you’ll have it. But, I have someone else to test first don’t I?” someone else? My head is still spinning, trying to remember who else there would be. The professor leaves me, his office door opening and shutting again.

“You’re finally ready to go out on your own, son. Show me you deserve it.” Riku, my childhood friend, appears over me, eyes flicking from my face to my still full cunt; leaking out his grandfather’s seed. He guides Riku around the desk, placing his grandchild’s hands on my bare skin.

His fingers dip into my used cunt, smearing it along my hip as he explores my skin. He flips me over, cum gushing from my pussy. I can feel his finger scooping it up, spreading my cheeks to coat my other hole with the cooling jizz. My toes curl, his fingers prodding clumsily into my ass to stretch the unused entrance.

But Riku doesn’t bother to stretch me open, the head of his cock sinking into my ass; forcing himself past the resistance even as I whimper, biting my lip to keep in the scream that wants to rip from my throat. It burns, like he’s pushing fire straight into me, my walls struggling to squeeze around his cock.

I hear Riku groan behind me, hips rolling against mine sending a fresh wave of pain through me. His hands find my hips, grinding me back against his cock as he humps me. Riku isn’t as big as his grandfather, but his cock still fills my ass snugly. Each stroke into my shoving me further against the hard wooden desk, my cunt drained of the cold cum now spread across the smooth surface.

His hands press down on me, holding me still to fuck into harder. His length drags inside me, breath trembling as he takes me. I’m already growing numb to the pain, trying to squeeze harder around him to hear Riku moan behind me.

He doesn’t last as long as the professor, beating his cock with me until he bursts; my hold milking him for all he has before I let him go. I can feel his jizz go stagnant, my asshole not allowing it to squeeze out trapping it inside me.

The professor clamps, standing near the door with what both of us want; both slim boxes in one hand and the pokeballs in the other. My ass is still throbbing, stuffed full with fresh cum, but it’ll be mine now.

Cum sloshes when I get up, finally trickling from my ass. I’ll clean up later. For now I pull my jeans back up, hips aching with every move. Right now, I only have one thing to worry about: which Pokemon should I pick?

**Author's Note:**

> Who should he choose indeed? Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander? (we will still see Charizard later if Charmander isn't picked here)
> 
> I'm building a list already but feel free to provide suggestions for Pokemon Shade should meet on his journey
> 
> 'rules' for the journey will be on the next chapter!


End file.
